вlood and ғlowerѕ
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: La sangre de Tendou era más dulce que el aroma de los tulipanes, y aún asi, Ushijima encontró algo aun más adictivo y delicioso: sus besos. UshiTen. FanfiContest. Yaoi. Santa Secreto.


_Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece, todo es propuedad de Furudate y yo sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría :D_

* * *

 **вlood and ғlowerѕ**

...

—Continúa rompiéndolos ¿qué dices? ¡Sus corazones! —el suave canturreo salió de los labios de Tendou, tan normal, tan natural, como si se encontrara caminando tranquilamente por la calle—. Continúa destrozándolos, ¿qué cosa?... —Ushijima sabía que le preguntaba a él, o más que saberlo: lo sentía, sin embargo, su boca estada demasiado ocupada en una actividad más apremiante como para molestarse en responder—, sus espíritus.

La canción se siguió repitiendo, cada vez con voz más débil y lenta, hasta que finalmente cesó. Tendou aún no se había desmayado, pero se sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para permanecer en silencio mientras Ushijima terminaba de alimentarse.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando una corriente de calor le recorrió el cuerpo, secundada por el característico dolor de los colmillos del más alto abandonando su piel. En seguida sintió la cálida lengua lamiendo los orificios sobre su muñeca para evitar que más sangre fuera derramada. Tendou se sentía débil, pesado y cansado, sin embargo, eso no evitó que su característica sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

—Tenías hambre hoy, Wakatoshi.

—Cuando cantas… —Ushijima se interrumpió a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de expresarse de una manera muy burda. Fugazmente se preguntó si sería otro efecto de haber bebido la cálida sangre de Tendou—. Me he dado cuenta de que si bebo tu sangre mientras cantas esa canción, o incluso si estás riendo por alguna razón, la que sea, el efecto dura más, así que me pongo hambriento cuando es momento de volver a alimentarme.

—No dejaré de hacerlo, me distrae de tus silencios.

—No dije que lo hicieras, honestamente así es mejor.

Tendou no contestó. Los párpados se le habían ido cerrando poco a poco, arrullado por la misma voz tan tranquila y barítona de Ushijima.

El pelirrojo solo alcanzó a sentir como unos fríos labios se posaban suavemente, cuan alas de mariposa, sobre su frente para dejar un apenas perceptible roce en su piel antes de dejarse llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ushijima inhaló con fuerza, enterrando su nariz en el cabello del pelirrojo, aspirando el dulce aroma que tanto lo embelesaba. El olor de Tendou siempre le había llamado la atención, tan agridulce, tan fuerte y diferente. Desde que lo había conocido siempre se había preguntado qué se sentiría beber su sangre. Cuando finalmente conoció la sensación supo que se había hecho adicto.

Ushijima era un vampiro de primera clase; fuerte, alto, poderoso. Pero sobre todo, insensible. Mientras más insensible era un vampiro más élite ostentaba. Eran implacables, invencibles, no fallaban nunca. Les importaba poco lo que les rodeaba porque no tenían la capacidad de sentir.

Sin embargo, como todo en la existencia de cualquier ser vivo (y no vivo), siempre había una forma. Siempre.

Para que un vampiro pudiera experimentar sensaciones, tenía que beber la sangre de un humano. Pero no cualquiera. Eran pocos los mortales que contaban con este fluido totalmente limpio. A lo largo de los años los humanos y su sangre se habían ido "ensuciando", tomando sabores agrios y un color turbio.

La demanda de estos humanos limpios se fue excesiva, al punto en que casi los acaban a todos. Hasta que el grupo élite, en colaboración con científicos y expertos lograron crear una remplazo. Un líquido que sustituía la sangre humana o que lo usaba una mínima parte de este fluido para mantener viva a la especie. Los vampiros dejaron de enloquecer y hasta morir de hambre, los de la élite se hicieron de más poder, y sin embargo, los humanos limpios siguieron siendo pocos.

Fue así como Ushijima conoció a Tendou. Como heredero y próximo líder de los vampiros de élite, estaba dando un recorrido por las fábricas donde la sangre sintética era producida. Había entrado al área del "ganado" justo cuando un pelirrojo de aproximadamente quince años forcejeaba y se resistía a ser conectado a una de las máquinas. Ushijima vio sorprendido como a base de golpes, patadas, rasguños y mordidas se las arreglaba para llegar a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba. Era claro que nunca podría escapar, que seguramente acababa de ser llevado (con o sin su consentimiento), y que recién se había enterado que era un limpio y que iba a donar la sangre que usaban de base para el suplemento alimenticio.

Ushijima nunca había tomado la sangre de un limpio. Las sensaciones, las emociones y los sentimientos le eran totalmente ajenos. Tan humanos e imperfectos. La sangre sintética, al ser él un vampiro de élite, no le causaba nada. A lo mucho: la sensación de orgullo con la que siempre se manejaba.

Y esa vez, al ver a un pelirrojo alto, exaltado, con todo un mundo nuevo de sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos reflejados en sus grandes ojos, sintió la necesidad de más. De proteger, de salvar... de conocer. Sintió curiosidad por primera vez en su existencia, sobre todo de entender, ¿por qué a pesar de todo, la sonrisa tan curiosa que tenía no desaparecía de sus labios?

Intervino antes de que los guardias le pusieran las manos encima y se lo llevaran a donde sea que llevaran a quienes no donaban su sangre voluntariamente. Solo necesitó aclarar su garganta un poco. La autoridad en su persona era latente, así que al instante todo el mundo se quedó en silencio a espera de su orden.

Por primera vez no supo qué decir.

Simplemente se quedó viéndolo, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera esos grandes ojos cafés tan parecidos a su despeinado cabello. Le era difícil descifrar el color exacto a pesar de su vista bien entrenada.

La suave risa que el humano soltó le pareció tan melodiosa, y fue entonces que Ushijima comenzó a preocuparse por su salud mental. Debería estar enojado, incluso indignado, no maravillado y aún más curioso. Él no sentía. Se suponía que él no debía sentir. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Y entonces la pregunta del millón llegó a su cabeza.

Si ese pelirrojo le provocaba tantas cosas solo con el sonido de su voz, ¿cómo sería beber su dulce sangre? Podía olerlo desde donde estaba, al otro lado de la habitación y un piso más arriba; su olor tan diferente al de los otros humanos. Como chocolate amargo o un café con vainilla y la cantidad exacta de azúcar para saber agrio y dulce. La mezcla perfecta.

Si pudiera salivar, la boca se le habría hecho agua.

Le hizo una señal al guardia más cercano al pelirrojo, quien lo condujo hacia arriba, hasta donde Ushijima se encontraba. Tendou no se había resistido, en su mirada se podía leer el interés que sentía por el vampiro de rostro serio y ojos honestos. Se dejó guiar sin ningún incidente por ambas partes, y cuando Satori estuvo frente a Wakatoshi, el mayor lo tomó en brazos y de un rápido movimiento los sacó a ambos de ahí.

Tendou sintió como su estómago se revolvía por la rapidez a la que se movían. Estaba a punto de comenzar a contar los segundos cuando todo se detuvo y sus piernas tocaron una suave alfombra blanca que le daba un aspecto más amplio a una ya muy grande habitación.

Solo había un escritorio de espaldas a un ventanal que sustituía a una pared. La vista era preciosa y mortífera para él; un jardín de tulipanes. De todos los colores que se pudiera imaginar. Nunca había visto un jardín tan grande en toda su vida, y eso que la mayor parte de ésta había vivido en el campo.

Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. Los tulipanes eran un componente importante en el extraño alimento con el que los chupasangre sobrevivían. Era una pena para ellos que Tendou fuera alérgico específicamente a esa flor, y que por lo mismo sería imposible que su sangre se mezclara como se debía.

Una fría mano sobre su mejilla sacó al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos. Por primera vez en todo los acontecimientos que la tarde había traído consigo, se le aceleró el corazón. La piel era fría como un témpano de hielo, pero suave como el terciopelo. Los grandes dedos aportaron un mechón que traviesamente había caído sobre su frente.

Nunca nadie lo había mirado de una manera tan intensa como ese vampiro de ojos castaños, porte recto y un cuerpo musculoso como para morirse. Se sentía vulnerable y la sensación era nueva y desagradable.

—¿Puedo...? —preguntó Ushijima sin encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse y continuar su oración.

Sus colmillos habían salido por completo, rozando sus labios cada vez que hablaba. Le dolían de las ganas por encajarlos en la pálida y nívea piel de ese cuello que tanto lo llamaba. Sus ojos localizaron la vena al instante, atentos a la pulsación tan imperceptible para cualquiera, pero tan obvia y deseable para él.

Tendou por su parte trastabilló un paso hacia atrás. Todo su cuerpo le decía que corriera, su piel aún erizada por el tacto tan frío. Sus instintos de supervivencia lo instaban a salvaguardar su vida saliendo de ahí; y a pesar de todo eso, el único movimiento que logró completar fue un torpe asentimiento de cabeza.

Ushijima no esperó más respuesta que esa antes de dejarse llevar, sintiendo como si alguna fuerza invisible lo jalara hacia el pelirrojo para clavarle los dientes en el cuello.

Dos gemidos se escucharon al mismo tiempo, uno de placer y el otro de dolor.

La sangre de Tendou, la sangre limpia, era exquisita. No había ni siquiera un punto de comparación con la sintética de la que antes se había sentido tan orgulloso. De pronto supo que jamás podría volver a consumir uno de sus propios productos mientras el caliente líquido seguía inundando su boca, bajando por su garganta hasta asentarse en su estómago.

Y pronto las reacciones características de beber sangre comenzaron.

Ushijima pudo sentir, por primera vez, la dulce calidez de la piel de un ser humano. Pudo experimentar el placer de sentir como el estómago se le llenaba, como la curiosidad era realmente, el orgullo, incluso la sensación tan agradable de la comodidad y otra tan extraña como la de la felicidad de pronto se volvían tan intensas.

Sentía el corazón de Tendou como suyo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si así se sentiría con cada humano limpio. La duda de pronto desapareció, decidiendo que el único humano del que quería alimentarse era de Tendou.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien en su larga existencia, o mejor dicho, nunca había sentido. Punto. Lo que antes había creído que eran impulsos no se comparaban en nada a lo que ahora experimentaba.

Estaba seguro de que ni los vampiros de bajo linaje y últimos en la élite (los más humanizados, que incluso podían comer comida humana sin vomitarla al instante) y que eran conocidos por tener más sensaciones y emociones, se sentían como Ushijima se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Se había vuelto adicto a la primera mordida.

Tendou se desmayó entre sus brazos y fue solo entonces cuando Wakatoshi se dio cuenta de que él estaba más que lleno, pero que lo que acababa de experimentar había sido la gula.

Esa vez Tendou durmió una semana entera. Ahora, tres años después, Tendou solo durmió dos días.

Cuando Tendou dormía Ushijima no se despegaba de su lado. Le velaba el sueño, se encargaba de darle agua y hacerlo tragar alimentos. Cambiarlo, atenderlo, todo.

Tendou era intocable. El favorito del ahora líder, del dueño de la empresa que mantenía a toda la especie con vida gracias al milagroso suplemento alimenticio.

Nadie podía ponerle una mano encima, nadie podía faltarle al respeto, si enfermaba, Ushijima lo cuidaba. Si se desmayaba solo Ushijima podía auxiliarlo. Había quienes incluso no se atrevían a mirarlo. Tendou vivía en una jaula de oro, bonita, cómoda, reluciente... pero una jaula al fin y al cabo.

Lo que Tendou no sabía, ni ningún humano limpio en general, era que cuando el vampiro bebía su sangre también podía sentir lo que el humano sentía.

Por eso Ushijima sabía.

Él conocía muy bien la tristeza que comenzaba a invadir la vida del menor. La soledad, la impotencia.

Un día común y corriente, mientras Tendou veía los tulipanes desde la oficina del único ser con el que tenía contacto, se dio cuenta de que esa sería la vista que tendría todos los días de su vida. No viajaría, no se enamoraría, no se casarían ni tendría hijos. Moriría haciendo lo mismo. Dando su sangre, desmayándose, recuperándose para volver a donarla. Una y otra vez.

Por eso un día Ushijima le dijo adiós.

—Eres libre.

—¿De qué?

—De irte, de hacer tu vida. Puedo darte el sustento económico mientras encuentras algo. Estoy seguro de que todos te reconocerán y al saber que tienes conexiones conmigo te irá bien. Sin embargo, también hay quienes me odian y podrían intentar lastimarte, así que sé cuidadoso, no puedo protegerte allá afuera— aunque eso no significaba que no lo intentaría—. Adiós Tendou. Y gracias por... por tu sangre —"por todo"—.

Tendou parpadeó sorprendido, asimilando la situación mientras veía a Ushijima caminar hacia la salida, seguramente en dirección a dar orden tras orden para que su vida fuera de su jaula de oro fuera igual de cómoda que dentro de la misma.

Pero había algo que Wakatoshi no sabía. Algo que ignoraba, que Tendou nunca le había dicho y que por sí solo nunca podría imaginarse.

Porque Tendou también sabía.

Un secreto bien guardado por los humanos limpios es que ellos también sentían lo que su vampiro sentía. Cuando se desmayaban experimentaban todo. Los sueños, los deseos, los sentimientos.

Al principio Tendou se confundió bastante. Siempre había creído que Ushijima lo miraba con hambre, y así fue al principio. Poco a poco se fue enterando y fue asimilando el cambio de actitud del chupasangre hacia él. Como se preocupaba, como le interesaba si estaba cómodo, si tenía hambre, si quería algo. Sus rutinas se acoplaron de forma natural. E incluso en varias ocasiones sintió como su vampiro lo celaba cuando alguien se le quedaba viendo. Al principio se negaba aceptarlo, convencido de que eran tonterías y que todo lo que experimentaba era más falso que sus ganas de irse. Sin embargo un año atrás, cuando enfermó de pulmonía causada por el frío invierno, la helada piel de Ushijima y el hecho de que no hubiera calefacción porque los malditos vampiros no experimentaban frío, Ushijima se negó a beber su sangre a pesar de lo débil que estaba por la falta de la misma.

—No hasta que te recuperes —sentenció una y otra vez.

El pelirrojo podía ver como Wakatoshi sufría, como sus colmillos salían cada vez que estaban juntos, como sus palmas estaban heridas por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños. Como su mirada demostraba la tortura que sufría por dentro.

Por primera vez en su vida Tendou sintió algo tan auténtico y real gracias a un vampiro que podía experimentar sensaciones humanas debido a él.

Y supo que él también sentía algo por él, algo a lo que se negó a darle un nombre durante años. Hasta ese día.

—No sin ti, Wakatoshi.

Ushijima se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, incapaz de ignorar a su pelirrojo. Le volteó a ver, ya acostumbrado a la curiosidad que Tendou siempre le causaba.

—¿Disculpa?

—El mundo exterior no se me antoja sin ti.

—No entiendo, sé que quieres salir, que te sientes solo, triste.

—Esas son cosas fáciles de arreglar. Deja de celar a todo el que se me acerque y tendré compañía. Pero eso no significa que quiera irme, Wakatoshi-kun, ya te lo dije, el mundo exterior no se me antoja sin ti —canturreó mientras se acercaba al mayor, quedando frente a frente, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me temo que no comprendo, Satori.

—Dices que me siento solo, que debo salir. Y tienes razón, durante un tiempo fue así, vi como todo lo que tenía planeado me era arrebatado, me alejaron de mi familia, mi madre fue usada como ganado mientras mi padre se quedaba en casa esperando a que vinieran por mí. Sin embargo, tal vez tú ya no crezcas pero yo lo sigo haciendo, he madurado, me he dado cuenta de lo que quiero... y te quiero a ti —Ushijima abrió la boca aunque no sabía qué responder. Tendou elevó una mano para silenciarlo, sintiéndose poderoso por poder hacer callar a semejante vampiro de élite—. Lo que puedas ofrecerme de ti está bien. Me dices que puedo salir, viajar, hacer una vida. Ya tengo una vida contigo, si quiero salir es contigo, si quiero viajar es a tu lado.

Ushijima supo que si su corazón aún latiera, seguramente en esos momentos estaría alocado, más veloz que las alas de un colibrí.

Vio a Tendou y fue como volver a observarlo por primera vez; con esa sonrisa tan misteriosa y juguetona, el mundo en sus ojos nublados por el miedo.

A pesar de sus años de experiencia en el mundo, su facilidad de palabra debido a los negocios, y el léxico tan rico con el que contaba, Ushijima Wakatoshi, vampiro de élite y dueño de la empresa de suplementos de sangre más exitosa del mundo, se quedó sin palabras.

Lentamente se acercó a Tendou hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas. Finalmente vio el precioso color exacto de los ojos del pelirrojo, como dos gemas preciosas que brillaban más que nunca. Invaluables, justo como su dueño.

—Continúa rompiéndolos... —susurró suavemente el pelirrojo, su dulce aliento calentando la pétrea piel contraria—, ¿qué dices?

—Sus corazones —contestó Ushijima con voz grave, más una oración que una canción.

Con lentitud pasó la punta de su nariz por la mejilla ajena, delineando ahí donde la piel se encendía para dar paso a un suave y apetecible rosa.

—Continúa destrozándolos, ¿qué cosa?...

Ushijima sabía que le preguntaba a él, o más que saberlo: lo sentía, y aunque estaba tentando a no contestar solo para ver qué hacía el pelirrojo ante su silencio, supo que era el momento.

—Sus espíritus.

Tendou sonrió con ganas, sus ojos estrechándose al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, el gesto fue rápidamente interrumpido por unos fríos pero suaves labios chocando con gentileza contra los suyos.

Fue un beso tranquilo, suave y sutil. Un primer beso que a ambos les supo a victoria. Ushijima entonces supo que había encontrado algo aún más adictivo que la dulce sangre de Tendou.

Y entonces, días después cuando fue momento de alimentarse, ambos experimentaron una nueva sensación. Un deseo nunca antes experimentado, la necesidad de tocarse, de besarse, de unirse más que cualquier cosa. Aún era sutil y pequeña, pero ya estaba ahí. Ambos la sentían.

* * *

 _Este fic fue mi regalo a Mariel en el concuro de Santa Secreto que se realizó este semana en el grupo de Whats *KuroTsukki. BokuAka*_

 _Fue interesante escribirlo, sobre todo porque no queria que mis vampiros brillaran como en Twilight a pesar de mi gusto por esa Sada :D Asì que aqui esta esto._

 _Lo hice con mucho cariño para ella, y la portada... No se que decir... creo que voy mejorando con ese programa infernal que me da dolores de cabeza (?)_

 _Ojala se animen a decirme que les parecion. Y Mariel, si lees esto, gracias por tu amistad y los momentos que hemos compartido XD con decirte que me da risa de sólo acordarme de tu risa XD_

 _By: LaLa_


End file.
